


You Anchor Me Back Down (Fanmix)

by ragingrainbow



Series: Fanmixes [1]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cover Art, Download Available, Fanmix, Happy, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"In a week when I fly back home</i><br/><i>We're gonna jump in bed and be all alone</i><br/><i>you'll make biscuits and I'll make tea</i><br/><i>We'll curl up close and then fall asleep</i><br/><i>To the sound of no one else no else around"</i> </p><p>A Harry/Nick fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Anchor Me Back Down (Fanmix)

 

[[ **[listen on 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/ragingrainbow/you-anchor-me-back-down)** ]] [[[ **download from dropbox**](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/64596923/Fanmixes/You%20Anchor%20Me%20Back%20Down.rar)]]

1\. **Anchor - Mindy Gledhill**  
 _"I am nearly world renowned_  
 _As a restless soul who always skips town_  
 _But I look for you to come around_  
 _And anchor me back down"_

2\. **Under My Skin - Gin Wigmore**  
 _"I got you under my kiss_  
 _I got you over my lips_  
 _I got you under my skin I got_  
 _You"_

3\. **Dinosaur - Kisschasy**  
 _"And I know we won't touch for months_  
 _And your smell will evade me_  
 _But our love could survive a war_  
 _Without the slightest sore"_

4\. **Me And You - Jake Bugg**  
 _"There are too many flashes and guards around me_  
 _There is too little time and places to see_  
 _And we can wait so patiently_  
 _Cause they won't catch you and me"_

5\. **Honey In The Sun - Camera Obscura**  
 _"Oh, I've been spending half the year in a plane going up and down_  
 _And you've been seeing other people from a nearby town_  
 _Been obsessing and getting depressed about us_  
 _Excess baggage and other stupid band stuff"_

6\. **Best Coast - Crazy For You**  
 _"I'm always waiting by the phone_  
 _I can't wait for you to get home_  
 _I'm always crazy when I miss you_  
 _I'm always lazy when I miss you"_

7\. **What I Wouldn't Do - Serena Ryder**  
 _"Your love is like an ocean_  
 _that always takes me home_  
 _Whispering wind is blowing_  
 _telling me I’m not alone"_

8\. **Sleepy Tigers - Her Space Holiday**  
 _"In a week when I fly back home_  
 _We're gonna jump in bed and be all alone_  
 _you'll make biscuits and I'll make tea_  
 _We'll curl up close and then fall asleep_  
 _To the sound of no one else no else around"_

9\. **Baby, It's Fact - Hellogoodbye**  
 _"They may say some awful things_  
 _But there's no point in listening_  
 _Your words are the only words_  
 _That I believe in afterwards"_

10\. **You Always Make Me Smile - Kyle Andrews**  
 _"I don't know why I love you_  
 _I just know, I can't stop thinking of you_  
 _Oh wait, it's 'cause you make me smile_  
 _You always make me smile"_

 


End file.
